supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oberon (The Primordials)
Oberon is the fifth Primordial Being, appearing shortly after Pagan and Death came into existence, governing time and space. Oberon is the youngest brother of God, Chaos, Pagan, and Death. History Oberon was with God when he was creating the Archangels, witnessing there grace coming into existence, and there rapid maturation, when Chaos attacked Pagan and corrupted his children, Oberon assisted in creating a method of purifying them. When Pagan and the Archangels finally sealed Chaos away, Oberon made the space-time continuum and created Avalon, and the fairies a realm made to him assist in maintaining the time stream, with the fairies inhabiting it. In 1900 A.D, a woman of letters named Dorothy wound up in Oz, and upon asking Oberon, was allowed to stay and assist in peacekeeping. Present Day Oberon has not appeared directly to the Winchesters, but he does speak and appear to Pagan and Death from time to time, giving more accurate descriptions of the future and assisting Pagan and Death with maintaining the Natural Order. He also has met Charlie Bradbury when she was in Avalon, and allowed her to stay in his realm as a peacekeeper. Personality Oberon, as the Primordial Being of Time, is a very efficient and punctual being, almost to the point of obsession. He is know for making puns about time when appearing, and is also mischievous, painting Death's suit pink as a prank. He has little love for individuals that mess with the time stream to a large degree, Balthazar and Castiel earning his ire by changing time to save the titanic. Oberon has been known to allow humans to stay in Avalon if they so choose, but asks them to be peacekeepers in exchange. As time itself, Oberon always says he is never late nor early, and always appears right when he meant to. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being of Time, Oberon has tremendous power, only being surpassed by his brothers. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Oberon has a great deal of power, being able to do almost anything he can imagine, except defeat his older brothers alone. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Oberon has a vast amount of knowledge about creation and near absolute knowledge about the future. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Oberon is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Time, he cannot be killed until Time ends. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as Time exists. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Oberon can withstand attacks from Chaos, Pagan and Death for a time before being killed, and can be injured, but not killed by the Archangels. * Supernatural Perception: Oberon can see any being in existence, except Pagan and God if they so choose. * Purification: Together with Pagan, Oberon created a method for younger species to purify Pagan's children of Chaos' corruption using stakes. * Entity/World Creation: Oberon is powerful enough to create an entire realm and species, including Avalon and the Fairies. * Chronokinesis/Spatialkinesis: Oberon can manipulate the space/time continuum to an unlimited degree, creating time loops, freezing time, aging objects and people to dust and going forward or backward in it with a thought. Due to his ability to manipulate Space-Time, he can heal almost any injure by rewinding that specific area in time. * Power Bestowal: Oberon can bestow powers onto younger species, giving humans in his realm immortality while in Avalon if they choose to stay and become peacekeepers. * Super Strength: Oberon has extraordinary strength, being able to defeat anything younger than the archangels with ease, and defeat the archangels with some effort. * Teleportation: Oberon can appear anywhere and anytime, unless his elder brothers block him. * Apparition: Oberon can send and retrieve objects throughout time and space. * Shapeshifting: Oberon can change his appearance with a thought, taking on Human form when speaking to Pagan and Death. Vulnerabilities Even though Oberon is a Primordial Being, even he has weaknesses. * Elder Brothers: Oberon is the youngest of his brothers, and they can harm and kill him. * Pagan's Sword: the weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: the weapon of Death can kill him. * Demiurge: Both Demiurge's can harm Pagan, but not kill him. * Archangels: Combined, the archangels can harm Oberon, but not kill him. * Time Paradox: A paradox in the time stream can weaken him, but not to any significant degree. Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters